Guests from a galaxy far, far away
by T'Kerstin
Summary: Just imagine Luke, Han, Leia and the droids on the Enterprise. If you are interested you can read the following articles:
1. Chapter 1

**Guests from a galaxy far, far away**

Dr. McCoy cursed while he was scanning the life signs of the three humans they had beamed aboard from a wrecked ship they had found a few hours earlier. All three of them were unconscious, and the two droids, as the golden one called themselves, were driving him nuts. Fortunately Scotty was just picking them up with a smile that told McCoy that Scotty was actually enjoying all this. _At least they're out of my sight. They just don't stop arguing._

The woman and one of the men should be awake within the next minutes, but the other man was in some kind of coma, and McCoy had no idea if he would ever wake up again. His heart was barely beating, but he breathed on his own. That was all that mattered at that moment.

The woman was the first to wake up. She sat up. The first thing she did, was take a look at her two companions. After she had seen that both of them were still alive, she turned with a questioning look to McCoy.

"I am Doctor McCoy from the Starship Enterprise," McCoy told her while he sent Jim the message that one of the three had woken up.

"Leia. What's wrong with them and where are the droids?"

Before McCoy could answer anything, the man woke up, too, looked first at Leia, then at the other man, and then at McCoy: "How's the kid doing?"

"Looks like he is in some kind of coma. I couldn't wake him up yet. But he isn't severely injured as well. I hoped you could tell me what is wrong with him," McCoy answered, just when Jim and Spock arrived at Sickbay. Remembering the question from Leia, he turned to her again: "The droids are with our engineer. I couldn't keep them here. They just didn't stop arguing.

Leia and the man smiled at that. It seemed that this sort of behavior wasn't too strange for those droids.

"Luke? I don't think you have to worry about him. He's probably in a healing trance, and should wake up when he's ready. The droids only argue when there isn't any danger. Then they are quite good team," Leia answered.

"Damnit Jim.I have enough trouble with his Vulcan numbo jumbo, and now you beam someone aboard who does the same thing, but is entirely human! Do you want to kill me?" McCoy turned to Jim.

"No, I don't. How could I know that one of them has this kind of power? All I knew was, that the ship wouldn't have lasted for another ten minutes." Jim answered with a smile. He knew that Bones wasn't half as angry as he wanted Jim make to believe. "

Can you tell me what happened?" The question was meant for Leia and her friend.

"I don't know. We were pursuing someone, and then from one second to another we were somewhere completely different," Leia answered.

"Ask the imperials. They're always up to something," the man added. "Can I go to the Falcon? I have to start with repairs."

"As soon as the Doctor declares you fit you can go to your ship," Spock answered for Jim.

"They're not exactly imperials anymore. Just people who want the Empire back," Leia cut in.

Spock, McCoy and Jim stared at the two in growing confusion, though in Spock's case it was more scientific curiosity.

"Hold on a second. So you three are rebels who turned down an Empire, and have now installed a democracy. I take it you are still dealing with some leftovers from this Empire?" Jim asked them.

"It wasn't that easy, but essentially, yes," Leia confirmed.

"Not to mention that Vader destroyed her home planet in the process." Han took Leia's hand when she tensed at his remark.

"You alright? Losing one's planet leaves one hell of a trauma behind. We had something similar a few years ago," McCoy answered. But even he had to admit that the woman seemed to be alright.

"One does not always show the magnitude of a loss this big." Spock argued.

"She's not a Vulcan, who don't show emotions, and pretend they don't feel them at all," McCoy countered.

"I didn't really have time to deal with it. But once it was all over, Luke showed me a few mediation techniques to deal with it," Leia offered.

At her words McCoy turned to Luke, and checked his vitals again. Nothing had changed, but Spock was suddenly at his side, and said: "I believe, Doctor, that this man really is in a healing trance. The readings are similar to those of a Vulcan in a healing trance. I strongly advise you not to hypo him with anything."

"Are you the doctor now?" McCoy asked him, but acted according to Spock's advice. He knew that Spock knew far more about this kind of thing than he did. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

The other two were healthy enough to leave Sickbay, and Jim was leading them to the mess hall where they could eat something.

"When will I be able to get to the Falcon?" Han asked suddenly. He didn't really feel hungry.

"The ship is in our tractor beam for the time being. Our engineers will have a look on it. We will be able to help you repairs. But the ship has a unique design, and is not in a good condition. This could take a while," Spock answered, who had followed Jim. He wasn't sure yet, if they could trust the guests. So he was keeping an eye on them for the ship's safety, but mostly for Jim's safety. Spock wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"Come on, Han, who would be interested in that piece of junk, anyway?" Leia asked him with a tone in her voice that Spock had learned to identify as teasing between friends. But from the look of it Leia and Han were more than friends.

oOo

Later that day Spock and Jim met in Jim's quarters for their game of chess, but Jim was still thinking about their guests, and couldn't really concentrate on their game.

"Jim? What is on your mind? Clearly not chess," Spock asked after he had won without as much as a serious try to win the game from Jim.

"They are strange. They talk about a defeated empire I have never heard of. And this healing trance thing? Bone sis right, Vulcans are the only once known who can do such a thing."

"Did it occur to you that they may have come from another Universe? We both know that there is at least one other Universe. It is only logical to assume that there are more than one."

"That could be it. They clearly are human. Bones confirmed that to me. Anyway, they can't go anywhere in the near future, and maybe we can find something out." Jim shrugged, and wondered how Spock could always guide his thoughts on the right track. No one else in the Universe could do that. There was something about him, that made him come to the right conclusion almost on his own.

"Good night, Captain." Spock stood up.

"It's Jim, Spock. We're off duty. How many times do I have to tell you? But good night to you, too."

Spock knew that something else was on Jim's mind, too. He had seen the looks Jim had given Leia and Han when he thought no one was looking. Those had been looks of longing, like Jim wanted something similar for himself. But maybe Jim just envied everyone who had someone who loved him, because of his loveless upbringing. When he said as much, Jim smiled.

Neither knew why, but suddenly both moved towards each other, and before Jim or Spock knew what they were doing, they were kissing each other. Surprisingly for both, Jim was the first to pull away.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I mean, I think I loved you for quite some time now, but if you don't.. I really don't know why it happened now, of all times."

Had Spock been Vulcan, he had been smiling at that moment. It didn't happen often, that James Kirk was stuttering. But as it was, Spock simply took Jim's hand, and transferred his feelings to him. He had known since the Khan incident that the person he really loved was James Kirk. In fact, it went much deeper than that. They were soul mates. But he didn't tell Jim that just yet. Spock doubted that Jim was ready for that, now, considering how overwhelmed Jim had been after their kiss. To be honest, the kiss had caught Spock off guard, too. But they had time.


	2. Chapter 2

oOo

Life with Leia and Han turned out to be uncomplicated. Leia was content to stay in her and Han's quarters for most of the time, and Han was on his ship to oversee the repairs. He seemed to get along rather well with Scotty. The only thing that turned out to be quite challenging was to keep the droids in line. One day R2 was found in engineering, shouted at from 3PO, who wanted to prevent him from doing something stupid. Luckily Leia agreed to keep an eye on them. She knew them well, and they trusted her (though that concept was strange to the crew of the _Enterprise)_.

All in all life went on as ever. Leia helped Jim on one diplomatic mission. Her diplomatic skills were far better than the skills of Jim.

But she was still worried about Luke, who still hadn't woken up. Even Spock seemed a little concerned now. But he only voiced his concerns when he was alone with Jim. The two of them had decided to keep their relationship a secret for the time being. Mostly because they still tried to figuer what exactly that was what they had with each other.

"McCoy for Captain Kirk,"

Jim sighed, and answered: "Kirk here."

"He has woken up."

"I'll be right there."

Jim gave Spock quick kiss, notified Leia and Han, and went off to Sickbay. Maybe they would finally get some answers from him.

When he reached sickbay, Luke seemed already quite fit, considering the fact that he had been in coma for the last couple of days.

"Damn it, stay still, I have to check you out!" McCoy told Luke, who wanted to go out of the room to meet his friends. What annoyed McCoy the most was the fact, that Luke remained completely calm. He neither raised his voice nor showed any other outward sign of his emotions.

"The healing trance took care of my injuries. There is nothing you can do," he tried to explain to the doctor.

"Good. can you tell me what happened?" Jim asked him.

"Han and Leia already told you what happened," Luke answered.

Jim and McCoy stared at him. It seemed like had another telepath on board, and one who didn't need ski to skin contact, too.

"You wonder how I know this. I can sense it through the force. Don't get angry, doctor, anger leads to the dark side. Control your emotions."

"Control your emotions. Pah! I get as angry as I want to be. But you might want to talk to Spock. He likes to suppress emotions as well," McCoy rolled his eyes, and gave Jim a look that said: _Let Spock deal with him._

But before one of them could do anything Scotty commed them: "They ran away. I have no idea what the little one wants to do. The golden one is after him."

Luke ran out of sickbay to look after the droids, and met Han and Leia half way. McCoy could see the relief on Leia's face that her brother was awake, but also the confusion about where he was heading.

"R2's up to something. I go and look for him before he does something really stupid," he told her. Han was already following him. He had an idea where he could occupy the droid without him causing too much damage.

They found him in the transporter room where R2 was doing something with the panel. Luke sighed, and ordered him to get away from it. R2 beeped something that 3PO translated: "He says he is modifying something to make this... thing work better."

"Right. Well, there lots of things that need to be done in the Falcon. Maybe R2 wants to work there. He's only getting in the way here," Han suggested.

"Besides, he doesn't know the system of this ship. He could damage something," Leia added.

R2 beeped an agreement, and Han escorted him to the Falcon (who was now in the hangar deck of the _Enterprise_) to make sure that R2 reached his destination.

oOo

"Did the droid damage something?" Jim asked Scotty, who was checking on the transporter.

"No, sir. It seems he didn't do any damage. But he didn't modify it either," came the reply.

"What has been doing then?" Jim asked Luke, who had remained in the transporter room.

"I think he was bored. He's lived through exiting times, saved our lives multiple times, and now he stuck here on this ship. My guess is, he just wanted to do something," Luke answered. "But you have nothing to fear from him," he added when he sensed concern in both Spock and Jim for their ship. When it came to their ship, Jim and Han weren't that much different. Both would do anything to keep their ships in good shape. The only difference was, that Jim had more people to help him than Han did. And the _Enterprise_ wasn't a piece of junk.

"Well, that's settled then. Now we have time to work on a way to get you three back to your universe, unless you want to stay here?" Jim asked Luke.

"All of us want to go home. Leia has the republic to worry about, and I have a Jedi order to rebuild. Unless you have Jedis here?"

"Please clarify! What is a Jedi?" Spock asked. He had never heard of such a species.

"I am a Jedi knight. Keeper of the peace. I don't like violence. Jedi keep control their feelings as anger and hate lead to the dark side. And believe me when I tell you, that you don't want to meet a Jedi who has turned to the dark side," Luke explained wuickly. He didn't explain everything, but enough to make his hosts understand that he didn't mean harm to them.

"What about this healing trance of yours?" Jim asked him.

"When I am severely injured I shut down my body functions to reserve energy. This can only be accomplished with a lot of training. I also meditate to keep my feelings under control. I could show you some if you like," Luke answered.

"Well. Bones will shove him off to you whenever he gets hurt," Jim said to Spock, after Luke had gone off to catch up with his friends.

"Indeed. These Jedi seem to have a few things in common with Vulcans," Spock agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long but I was moving to another town, and had RL in the way.**

oOo

Spock and Luke worked together for the next few days to find a way to get Luke and his companions back to their universe. So far they had been unsuccessful. But Spock and Luke worked well together. Both of them were calm and controlled. Not to mention that both of them were pacifists.

McCoy watched them for a few minutes, and could hear that they weren't only talking about the work, but about their mediation techniques, healing trances, and so on. It seemed that Spock had found someone who understood this telepathy thing, even if Luke didn't need to touch people to sense what other people were feeling.

"They get along quite well, don't you think?" Jim whispered to him, a smile on his face.

"Damnit, Jim, do you have to scare me like that? To answer your question. Yes, they do," McCoy answered quietly, giving Jim a glare that would have scared most of the crew away. But Jim had become used to McCoy's glares and didn't even flinch. His smile only got brighter when he turned around to go back to the bridge.

"Did you find out something, Spock?" he asked the Vulcan.

"No. Not for the moment, at least. They do not simply come from a parallel Universe, but a different galaxy," Spock answered.

"Only a Vulcan can use parallel universe and simple in the same sentence," McCoy growled.

"He is right. This universe is much different than the one I come from," Luke argued.

"Well, you two are the ones with the special powers. If anyone can figure it out, you can."

"Your anger is clouding your judgment," Luke stated.

"The doctor is a very emotional human being," Spock explained.

Luke nodded, like that explained everything. McCoy had enough and wanted to return to his sickbay when Jim commed him and Spock to the briefing room.

_Damnit, Jim. You never give me a break, do you? _McCoy and Spock went to the briefing room while Luke went to Han. He wanted to help with the repairs on the Falcon, and keep an eye on the droids.

oOo

Jim was already waiting for them when Spock and McCoy reached the briefing room. Jim cast Spock a glance at which Spock shook his head, Jim nodded, and went straight to business.

"Hey! Since when do you two talk without words? What was going on?" McCoy asked the two of them. He felt a bit left out.

"I was merely asking how far he's gotten in getting our guests back to their own galaxy," Jim answered.

"Hm. I have the feeling there is more going on here than you two are telling me. But don't worry about it. I'll get behind it eventually," McCoy answered. No matter how much he would have liked to press the matter, there were more important matters at hand at the moment.

"OK. Bones, Spock. We just received a distress call from a planet a few light years away who requested medical assistance. The problem is that they are bit wary when it comes to humans. So I'll be sending the two of you down there. Spock will be able to persuade them that they can trust us."

"Why did they call us then, when they don't like humans?" McCoy asked.

"We are the nearest ship. I don't have any more information than that. But I'll be sending a security team down with you to be on the safe side," Jim answered who didn't like this any more than McCoy did. But he didn't have a choice. He had to answer distress calls.

McCoy could see in his friend's face that Jim wasn't entirely happy about the situation either, but all three of them knew that they had no choice but to do what was required of them.

A short time later all three of them were standing in the transporter room. Jim gave McCoy and Spock some last instructions, and watched them go.

"You have a bad feeling about this," someone suddenly said to him.

Jim turned around, and saw Luke standing behind him. He still wasn't used to the fact that Luke's telepathic abilities were much more powerful than Spock's. But the man was right, so he nodded.

"Well. If anything should happen, I'd be happy to help you," Luke answered, and left the transporter room.

Jim sighed. He hoped that he wouldn't have to take him up on it. Unfortunately his instincts told him something different, and his instincts were usually right. But only time would tell if they were right in this case, too.


	4. Chapter 4

oOo

Once landed on the planet McCoy, Spock and the security team were surrounded by indigenous people. On first sight they looked just like humans. At second sight, though, McCoy could make out some differences. They were slightly taller than humans, and seemed to be stronger, too. But they didn't look like they needed help. He had the suspicion that the distress call had been a fake to get them here. But why?

"Why did you call us here on false grounds?" asked spock who had made the same assumption as McCoy.

"We wanted you off the ship. Without his telepathic friend on board, the captain will have no choice but to do as we say," one of the creatures told them.

"He won't," McCoy stated.

"He will. We have you two. And he will do everything to keep the one he loves save," one of the creatures argued.

Before Spock or McCoy could answer they were thrown into a cell in one of the buildings. McCoy was wondering what the creature had meant with that last remark. Jim did care for him, but not enough to put the safety of the ship in jeopardy. Then he noticed that Spock was unusually quiet. And something dawned to him.

"Don't tell me that guy meant what I think he meant!"

"I'm afraid he did, Doctor. Jim and I are in a romantic relationship. We wanted to tell you once we were sure about it," Spock answered.

"Great, Spock. Jim was doing everything to get you back before you two were together. I can't imagine what he might do now. But there's still one telepathic being on the _Enterprise," _McCoy reminded him. _He must be really worried when he forgets that._

Spock looked at him, and thought for a few moments. Then he nodded: "He is our only chance to keep Jim out of trouble. And the fact the they don't know about our visitors is our only advantage. I just wonder who told them about Jim and me. They cannot have been in my mind as my shields are fully up."

"Maybe we have a spy on board the ship." McCoy spoke more to himself , but Spock heard him nonetheless.

"That is pure speculation, doctor. We do not no anything yet. In our position we can only wait until either we can rescue ourselves on our own or until the _Enterprise _finds us," he answered the Doctor. Spock could see that the Doctor was slowly losing his nerves. Unlike Jim he didn't get in this kind of situation often, and he didn't have Jim's unique talent to get them out of these situations either. Neither had Spock. He was intelligent and logical, but more often than not, logic hadn't been the thing that had helped him. But there was one thing he was sure of: Jim would do anything to get them back to the ship once he realized something wasn't right.

OOo

It didn't take long for Jim to realize that something was very wrong on that planet that he had sent the two people, who meant most to him, to. The first sign was, when they didn't check in to report that they had arrived on the planet without difficulties. The second sign was when his ship was suddenly attacked by the very people who had sent the distress call. Jim didn't have any trouble making them unable to attack them anymore, but he had no idea what was going on.

"Captain. They're hailing us," Uhura announced suddenly.

"On screen," he ordered.

Uhura did as she was told, and all of them got to see beings that looked just like humans. Just not very friendly ones.

"What have you done to my crewmen?" Jim demanded to know.

"They're fine for now," was the not very satisfactory answer.

"What do you want from them?" Jim asked further.

"Nothing. We want something from you. But you'll have to beam to the planet first."

"And if I don't?" Jim asked.

"They will die. And you don't want that, do you?"

Jim stared at them. How they had come to know that he would do anything for the two men on the planet was a mystery he couldn't solve at that moment. The only thing he could do, was to sacrifice himself to safe them. That, at least, was something he could do.

"He's telling the truth. Once he has you, he will beam the others back to the ship," Luke suddenly whispered into his ear. Jim had no idea where the man had suddenly come from, but he was thankful nonetheless.

Turning back to the person on the screen, he answered: "Alright. You beam them back to the ship once I have arrived on the planet."

"You really do anything to keep him safe, don't you?" the creature asked Jim.

Jim didn't answer to that, and after a nod from him Uhura cut off the communication while Jim headed to the transporter room. Luke, Han, and Leia followed him.

"Captain, wait!" Luke shouted when he had caught up with Jim, who gave him a questioning look.

"Let me come with you. I may be able to help you down there," Luke offered.

"I'm not sure they will agree to that," Jim argued lamely.

"That won't stop him. Take him with you. He really can help you," Leia cut in, even if the worry for her brother was clear to Jim.

"The kid sure can do some amazing things. But take care. He's the worst trouble magnet I ever met. He might drag you into danger," Han added with a fond smile.

"Well, Bones always says I am the worst trouble magnet in the universe. So I should he alright." Jim smiled back.

As no one had anything to add to that, Jim and Luke walked to the transporter padds, and were beamed down from Scotty, who couldn't hide the worried look on his face.

Not long after Jim and Luke had disappeared, McCoy and Spock appeared on the platform. While Spock looked as always, McCoy had a worried look in his eyes, and asked Scotty: "What has he done now to get us back?"

"He beamed down to that planet," Scotty answered.

All McCoy could do, was stare at him.

"Why did he do that?" Spock asked.

"They threatened to kill the two of you. Apparently they want something from him, which they can only give him on the planet," Uhura answered, who had come down to discuss what to do next with Spock.

"He's not alone. Luke went with him," Leia said to comfort them. But she was saying it more to Spock. She could sense that Spock was shaken by the news, even if he didn't acknowledge it to anybody. Not even himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I kept you waiting so long, but I was a little stuck. I hope you like it.**

oOo

Jim materialized on the surface just in time to see his friends being beamed away from the planet. They stood with their backs to him, and couldn't see him. But he was glad that they, at least, were out of danger for the moment.

"Someone's coming," Luke told him, who was scanning the area with his Jedi senses.

"I see them," Jim answered. He had just made out three figures walking towards him. They seemed surprised to see that he wasn't alone.

"You really came." It wasn't a question. So Jim just remained silent, and waited what would happen next.

"Not many people would sacrifice themselves to save their loved ones. But you would go that far, wouldn't you?" the other one asked him.

Jim was confused. He had no idea what this was all about. But he didn't say anything. All he could do was, focus on thinking nothing in case one of these creatures decided to have a look into his head. That was a trick he had learned from Spock. While he wasn't able to form a shield around his mind, he was still able to think of nothing. That would at least confuse other telepathic species for some time. And time he needed. Time to think of something to get them all out of this mess.

"Who is that?" the man suddenly asked after he had seen Luke.

"You told me to come down with him," Luke said before Jim could even come up with an explanation.

The man looked confused, and didn't react as fast as Luke was used to, probably due to the fact that the man himself was telepathic, but in the end he nodded, and led the two of them to the leader of the planet.

"How did you do that?" Jim whispered.

"That's one of the easy tricks. Good work with clouding your thoughts, though. Who taught you that?" Luke answered just as quietly.

"Spock."

Luke nodded. He had suspected as much. Jim had to have to have minimal powers with the force to do something like that. Not enough to do anything big. But enough to communicate telepathically with people like him and Spock.

Once they were in what looked like a conference room, Jim asked the man sitting there, what they wanted from him. Luke remained silent, ready to defend himself and Jim at any moment.

"Let's just say we want the Universe to know that the Federation can't be trusted," the man answered.

"Why?"

"None of your concern. But once we are finished with you, the Federation will have a lot more enemies to fight with."

"Why do you hate us?" Jim asked him.

But he didn't get an answer. Instead he and Luke were escorted to a cell, and left alone. Before he said anything Luke made sure that no one could hear them.

"There is a lot he is not telling us."

"I doubt that what he says us is the truth. This whole affair gets more confusing by the minute. What do they know me for when they are after the Federation?" Jim answered.

"He isn't lying. I am sure of it," Luke kept arguing. Jim looked at him. The man seemed so sure about the matter that he didn't say anything more about it.

"I could get us out of here," Luke suggested after some time.

"Could you get us near them so we can hear what they are planning to do?" Jim asked.

"There is no guarantee that we will hear anything important, but we can go back to the room where they questioned us," Luke nodded.

oOo

"So he really sacrificed himself to get us out of there?" McCoy asked. He still couldn't believe it. But he wasn't that much surprised either. "Sometimes the kid is too much like his father for his own good," he added.

He was in the conference room with the bridge crew and Han and Leia. Uhura had told them what had happened.

"Another one with father issues? That's great. I just hope that Luke doesn't get your Captain into trouble. The kid's a trouble magnet," Han sighed. Despite his words he was worried about Luke.

"Great. Jim's quite a trouble magnet himself. Wonder what they get into down there?" McCoy answered, but smiled at Han. Han smiled, too. It seemed that the two of them had a very similar relationship to their best friend, and hid their worries behind a rough appearance.

"They didn't hurt Luke. Is there anything we can do from here?" Leia cut in.

"No. The shields on the planet are up, and the population would know when we do something," Spock answered.

Leia nodded. She had guessed as much. But she sensed that the situation took its toll on Spock, who seemed worried sick, but didn't show it.

"Luke can take care of himself. He'll be alright, and I guess your Captain isn't helpless either. They will find a way," was the final thing she said before she left the room, pushing Han with her, to give the crew of the _Enterprise _the chance to discuss some business that neither she nor Han were concerned with. She would know anyway, when something bad happened.

"So. Where do we go from here?" McCoy asked Spock.

"We can only wait until the Captain contacts us," Spock answered.

"But..."

"May I remind you that we still don' know what it is they want? But we can try to find out who gave them the information that one of us is very dear to the Captain. Uhura, can you give me a list of new assigned crew members?" Spock interrupted McCoy.

"Yes, sir. I can do that. The list shouldn't be too long," Uhura answered, and was already on her way to the communication station.

He was as worried as McCoy was. Maybe even more. But he had to keep the ship running in the Captain's absence. His duty came first, and there was a chance that Jim was able to gather information on that planet. Especially with the help of Luke Skywalker. The young man was extremely unique, and Spock trusted him to keep the Captain out of too much trouble.

A short time later he was commed by Scotty, who sounded a bit agitated: "Sir, you'd better get down to engineering."

When Spock arrived in Engineering he was greeted by a most interesting sight. One of the droids was doing something to the controls, and Scotty stood completely helpless next to him. Hadn't it been for Leia's and Han's presence Spock was sure the Scot would have dragged the Droid away. But these two seemed to trust the droids.

"What's happening?" he asked Scotty.

"I don't know, sir. R2's doing something but I can't make any sense out of his beeping," he answered, a little helpless, as Spock happened to notice.

It seemed like he had been waiting for a key word, because in that moment the golden Droid came into the room, looked at the scene before him, and asked R2: "What have you done now?"

R2 beeped an answer, which 3PO translated: "He's saying he optimated the technology in a way that the people on the planet can't detect them when you are scanning for Master Luke and your Captain."

"Mr Scott?" Spock asked.

"I'd have to examine it, but if it's true we can finally do something. But it could take a few hours."

"Very well. Carry on."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long but I started a new job ,and was a bit stuck in the story. You'll see that I took a different approach than most on certain events in the ST canon. I hope it works out.**

oOo

Jim didn't know whether it was because of Luke's skills with the force (whatever that was; he still didn't fully understand that) or because the whole building was deserted. Their captors clearly didn't expect them to be able to break out of their cell.

Luke led him the quickest way to the interrogation room. At first Jim thought the room, was empty, and wanted to leave, but Luke stopped him: "Wait! There are people in there. We should be hearing something in a few minutes. Be patient!"

"Patience isn't my strongest suit, but I'll try," Jim answered quietly.

Luckily for him they didn't have to wait long until they heard something. Unfortunately it wasn't something important. What they heard were merely reports of their interrogation, and they knew everything about that. Jim would have gone after the first two sentences, but Luke waited until it became clear that they wouldn't hear anything important. At some point, much to Jim's relief, even Luke agreed that they wouldn't find out anything important, they returned to their cell just in time. One of the guards unlocked the door to give them something to eat.

Jim sat down on the floor and couldn't stop wondering what this was all about. He had never been in a position like this when he hadn't known a thing. He didn't know who was holding him, he didn't know why he was held, and he was missing Spock's logical approach to things more and more along with the soothing presence of the ever calm Vulcan. Luke was nice and had his own qualities, but he just wasn't Spock.

"You're not going to figure it out sitting on the floor," Luke suddenly said.

"Are you reading my mind?" Jim asked him.

"Not. But given the circumstances it is not difficult to guess."

"What are you suggesting then?" Jim asked him, slightly curious. He had only known the man for a short time but he knew that much about him to guess that Luke would come up with a unconventional idea.

Before Jim could say anything the door opened, and he was carried away. But he could get one final look at look and tried to tell with that look to get away as fast as he could. Jim had a feeling that these men had some personal issues with him, and he didn't want Luke to be caught in the crossfire. Jim couldn't tell whether Luke had understood the message, but hoped for the best. That guy wasn't stupid, after all. Not that Jim had much time to worry about Luke.

Once he was once again in the interrogation room he was tied down a little too tight to make this whole thing a normal interrogation. This time was torture involved. That much was sure. All Jim's hopes lay on Luke and Spock. One of them trying to get to the ship, and the other trying to get to him. With the joined forces of the two of them these men wouldn't stand a chance. But until this would happen, he had to hang on long enough. Luckily for him torture wasn't anything he was unfamiliar with. But his interrogators didn't know that.

"You still want to pretend that you don't know what this is about?" He was asked.

Jim just stared at him, and didn't say anything. Nothing he could have said or done would change anything. These people had decided to punish him for something, no matter what. The best thing was, just to grit his teeth and endure whatever they might do to him. He was a fighter. They would soon learn that.

oOo

Luke had no intention of leaving Jim alone with his interrogators. After Jim had been dragged away he waited a few minutes before he left the cell to explore his surroundings. He was intent on finding out what exactly it was that they had against Jim. Luke had a feeling that the whole thing was a fight on a personal level. And whatever Jim had done in the past (or the people thought Jim had done), was blowing up in his face right now. And Luke had to help him.

Silently he went through the strangely empty corridors. It seemed like the building wasn't as crouded as he and Jim had thought. It would have been easy to escape them. Nevertheless he still hadn't to search long until he heard two guards talking. And what he heard didn't cease his bad feeling, but it helped him a bit to put the pieces together.

"He still has no idea what he's doing here, has he?" one of the guards asked the other one.

"No. It's quite funny actually."

"What exactly has the human done to our boss?"

"No one told you?"

Luke couldn't see the two of them, but apparently the second guard had gotten a 'No' for an naswer as he explained the situation to his colleague and Luke (though he didn't know that): "Well. The boss had a deal with the governor of Tarsus IV. Kodos, I think his name was, gave all the food he had to make sure nothing was left for the colonists. That guy named himself governor of the colony and wanted to go down in history as the saviour of said colony. Unfortunately there was a boy of roughly fifteen who fought back, resulting in a war like situation. At the end of all that, Kodos died, our boss lost his best deal in years, and instead the boy became the hero. Now our boss is having his revenge on him."


End file.
